


Soothe

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Gen, Happy ending though, M/M, inspired by that infamous ankle tapping scene, pacaponyo, sassy donghyun is my life, sewoon's mole is my life, slight angst, slight...angst....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Sewoon kept tapping beats on his hand (on his palm, near his wrist, Youngmin bet they match the hands of the clock) all the while Youngmin let himself be selfish and mourn.





	Soothe

“Thanks for the help,” Youngmin whispered to the boy standing next to him, as he couldn’t wait for the camera to turn off to say those words. They’ve been bundled up inside his chest right after the very second he finished the reff for Always, continued to the time when everyone clapped and the producer said he didn’t sound like a rapper, until now. He gripped the boy’s tucked shirt, just slightly. “You know, back there.”

Sewoon smiled knowingly. His eyes crinkled and the corners of his mouth went up.

“You are very welcome,” he replied while putting his hand on Youngmin’s shoulder. This close, Youngmin realized the spot of Sewoon’s mole really brought up his smile. If they said Seungwoo’s moles were like constellation, Youngmin thought Sewoon’s must be a single star where the whole world revolved around it. How close to Sewoon’s lips was it anyway.

“I was very nervous. Whoa.” Youngmin said, while wondering It must be around, what, two centimeters? Two and a half?

Sewoon chuckled. “But you did a good job, though. You should sing more often, you know,” he smiled again, this time wider. How long was two centimeters? If one centimeter was the width of his finger, did that make two fingers then? Should he find out?

He gripped Sewoon’s shirt harder instead.

“Yeah, I should.” _If I’m given the chance_. He tried to smile it off, now moved his stare to the boy’s eyes. The deep breath that he took should’ve gotten out as a sigh, but it decided to stay in his chest as Sewoon looking back at him confidently.

“Don’t worry, our chances will come. We can do it, hyung.” The magic words shouldn’t work that often. Though it always did calm Youngmin a bit. Youngmin smiled back, letting out the breath as natural as it came.

 

They couldn’t.

 

-

 

Youngmin didn’t get into Wanna One. But Daehwi and Woojin did, and that was good enough for him, that was what he thought as he tried to stop his hands from trembling. He couldn’t let the kids find out. The boy with gentle smile was still giving his speech, and Youngmin thought of rocks and waves, of storm’s eye and day breeze and a single star, of lingering feels of taps on his ankles, all trying to soothe him from sadness and disappointments.

Come on, breathe. _In. Out. In. Out._

It was 2 hours later, after his family gathered around him (I’m sorry, Mom, I’m so sorry), after heartfelt talks to Woojin and Daehwi, after Donghyun’s tight hug, after the cameras were off and the smell of ending strengthened that he finally found his way to Sewoon again.

“Where are aunty and hyungs?” he asked after Sewoon finished taking photo with his labelmates. Gwanghyun excused himself then, giving Youngmin a reassurance nod.

Sewoon’s eyes crinkled as he met him with wide smile.

“They are sitting there,” he pointed out at one side of the room. They seemed to be talking to family from other trainee. “How about your parents? Where are they?”

Youngmin let out a sigh. “They are going around the kids right now, adopting them again I’m afraid. Like Kim Donghyun and Park Woojin aren’t enough. And you too,”

Sewoon laughed his laugh, “the more the merrier, Hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sewoon’s laugh was back to a smile. He looked up at Youngmin’s face and stared to his eyes. “You’ve worked hard.” Now wasn’t that a cursed word. Certainly didn’t feel so. Youngmin tried to grab Sewoon’s hands and said you too but he couldn’t move, his chest felt restricted and there wasn’t enough air in the room until Sewoon decided to do it for him by touching his hand (oh, it trembles again) and counting beats on it.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

When the tears fell it reminded him of waterfall. He was finally able to move only to find himself hiding on Sewoon’s shoulder, overwhelmed and afraid and in need of something solid right now. Sewoon kept tapping beats on his hand (on his palm, near his wrist, Youngmin bet they match the hands of the clock) all the while Youngmin let himself be selfish and mourn. Sewoon got the feeling that his hyung cried for him too.

“Our chances will come, hyung. We will be okay.” He put his arm around Youngmin, prayed for his hyung to stop hurting, for everyone to not give up, and unknowingly made a wet spot on Youngmin’s jacket too.

 

They did.

 

-

 

“I am disowning you as my soulmate. See, this here, this is me judging you as a betrayer, this is me thinking of making of petition to change your name into Jung Scammer, or Max the Scammer, whatever.” Youngmin pouts as he meets with a guilty ponyo, whose eyes moving left and right trying to avoid an angry (not really) alpaca. They are in M!Countdown waiting room right now. It is the first time they meet since the announcement of Inkigayo Sandwich incident (courtesy of Gwanghyun, lil brat dared to brag about it on group chat)

“And you even brought them home for Gwanghyun! He bragged about it to us!”

“Sewoon-hyung doesn’t love us anymore.” Donghyun adds, “he doesn’t love me and he doesn’t love you, Youngmin-hyung. He only loves Gwanghyun and Sandwich. Fine. Go make a group with Sandwich then.”

And now a guilty ponyo turn into a babbling fish. “You two are being overdramatic! I love you Donghyunnie and I lo-, love Youngminnie-hyung too. Don’t be angry, please, I already told you I’m sorry,” he bit his bottom lip. Youngmin considers forgiving him right away but Donghyun kicks his foot under the table.

Youngmin clears his throat. “Nope. Not forgiven.”

Donghyun makes a proud face. “Not forgiven at all.”

Sewoon seems to be thinking as he’s getting closer to MxM duo and circling his arm around the younger one. “I’ll buy you all ten of them later. Really. Cross my heart,” he swears. The cute act thingy does the magic though, because Donghyun’s voice becomes slightly smaller and his pouts slightly falters.

“With the drinks too. Ten of them.” Donghyun replied.

Sewoon’s eyes crinkle as he nods up and down. “Okay!”

“Wait,” Youngmin interrupts while grabbing Sewoon’s shoulder and make his arm looks as though they were choking Sewoon’s neck. “We got to make it official. Let’s record your statement.”

No need to be said that Starship and Brand New VJ come barreling like sharks smelling fresh blood, ready to take any embarrassing thing happening to their artists. They even have the guts to laugh along. Donghyun gives his phone to his manager asking him to record it as well. Sewoon crosses his heart while looking at the camera sadly.

“I, singer Jung Sewoon hereby vow to myself that I will buy Im Youngmin and Kim Donghyun of MxM 10 sandwiches and 10 drinks each-”

“And that you’ll never lie to us again!” Youngmin adds.

“-and that I will never lie to them again. Ever again.” Sewoon finishes with a serious face. The VJs laugh and say he’s cute. They give Youngmin and Donghyun two thumbs up and seriously, why does it feel like he’s digging his own grave.

Donghyun gets up then. He makes it clear to share that vow video to Youngdongpopang group chat and Wanna One as well. The manager is back to doing whatever he was doing before (not before he gives Sewoon a two-thumbs-up too). The VJs then excuse themselves, probably thinking they have gotten enough recording for one day. That leaves Youngmin and Sewoon alone sitting on the long chair, Youngmin’s arm is still around Sewoon.

Youngmin coughs awkwardly and tries to pull his arm back, but Sewoon prevents it by leaning his head on the wall behind them instead, trapping Youngmin’s arm. “Let’s stay like this for a bit,” he says, “it’s been a long time since I really saw your face.” Sewoon says while playing piano on Youngmin’s knee which touching his, eyes looking at Youngmin’s before suddenly looking down at the way his fingers move instead. Youngmin swears his heart stops right then and there. He might move his head just a bit closer to Sewoon’s temple. This close, Sewoon’s single star looks so enticing next to his mouth.

“Are you playing Miracle?” Youngmin asks, playing the melody and the beat in his head and matches them to Sewoon’s taps on his knee (lucky knee). Sewoon smiles then. Oh, the single star moves closer.

“Yes,”

Youngmin coughs. “It’s a good song,”

“Yes,”

“You did a good job on the lyric,”

Sewoon smiles, “I only wrote the bridge part though,”

“Still awesome,” Youngmin says happily.

“Thank you.”

They stay like that for a while. Youngmin’s arm stay on Sewoon’s shoulder eventhough it doesn’t get trapped anymore. Eventually they have to separate though, Brand New staffs almost finish cleaning the room. And the song almost comes to an end.

Sewoon finishes his tapping on Youngmin’s knee and closes his eyes briefly. Youngmin thinks he’s trying to save the moment. Not long after he opens them again, Sewoon smiles and moves his head so he can clearly see Youngmin’s eyes (and his disappointment in it). He laughs his laugh and says reassuringly.

“Don’t give me that face, hyung. We can still see each other again tomorrow, or anytime, really. I can maybe see you in my dreams. Haha.” Sewoon pats his knee again, now with head looking down. There’s a slight red on his cheeks. Youngmin bits his lip and grips Sewoon’s shoulder just a bit harder.

 

 

They both do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can someone tell me whether my grammar is right or not...


End file.
